


magic

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (in a good way I promise), Bad Flirting, Crying During Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Magic Wand, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: Near was idly rooting around in his toy box with his head down, long hair falling in a stringy curtain around his face, when Mello walked loudly into headquarters.“I got you something,” he announced. “A toy.”“Oh?” Near said absentmindedly. “Thank you. Toss it in.”Mello snorted, and Near finally looked up, white hair falling out of his eyes. The first and most obvious hint that something was amiss was that Mello was hiding it behind his back, but his posture was different as well. He looked almost defensive, like he thought he was about to be scolded. Then he shifted, and it was gone; he looked more like himself, standing tall with a smirking face.“It’s not that kind of toy,” he said.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i've been fantasizing- i mean, worldbuilding- about 2020!near with a magic wand FOREVER, and here's the product of that, put to paper (so to speak). in addition, this fulfills a request from bestofwaifusbestofwomen !! hope u enjoy hun :D also, to the kind commenter under the name of dillyfirestarter: i am working on your request! trust me, it needs a little more editing before i post it, sorry about the wait! xD
> 
> the toy used is here: https://magicwandoriginal.com/magic-wand-original/ 
> 
> they are, once again, adults here, about how old they'd be in 2020. near looks how he does in the one shot and mello is also an older version of himself, with slightly longer hair. this is 100000% consensual. 
> 
> **yes, this is out of character, especially at the end. no, i don't give even a single shit xD**

Near was idly rooting around in his toy box with his head down, long hair falling in a stringy curtain around his face, when Mello walked loudly into headquarters.

“I got you something,” he announced. “A toy.”

“Oh?” Near said absentmindedly. “Thank you. Toss it in.”

Mello snorted, and Near finally looked up, white hair falling out of his eyes. The first and most obvious hint that something was amiss was that Mello was hiding it behind his back, but his posture was different as well. He looked almost defensive, like he thought he was about to be scolded. Then he shifted, and it was gone; he looked more like himself, standing tall with a smirking face. 

“It’s not that kind of toy,” he said. 

It took a moment to click, but when Near understood, he felt his lips twitch into a small, knowing smirk. 

“..right. Will you accompany me in trying it out? I may need to test it for quality.”

“Of course. How else are you to tell if it’s up to your toy standards?”

“I only take the best toys.”

“And I admire you for that.”

“Based on my experiments with our showerhead, I think I’ll enjoy my new toy very much. What do you think?" 

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it _very-_ " 

Rester coughed politely. "Sir, do you want me to leave?" 

Near glanced at him.

Mello glared at him. 

"No, thank you," Near said mildly. "Although I think I may need a ride home. Perhaps Mello could offer me one on his motorcycle."

"You can get a ride on this-" 

Rester coughed again. 

Less than a minute later, as they were leaving, Mello shot him another glare. He simply sighed, and turned back to the screens. Near sympathized with him. This had not been in his job description. 

-

" _Never_?"

"Never," Near confirmed. He played with the hem of his white boxer shorts. They were straight out of the wash, and the ends of them were crisp from ironing, which Rester insisted on. This had always confused Near. Nobody saw him in his underwear except for Mello, who never glimpsed them for long before taking them off. Although it was fun to touch the edges with his fingertips; they felt nice and sort of pointy. Mello wore a pair of panties today that was dark blue and lacy at the edges; the color contrasted nicely with his skin and hair, and was distracting Near. 

"I can't believe you've used a teddy bear to get off, but not a vibrator. Not even one vibrator? Seriously?” 

Near frowned at this, shifting slightly, and finally looked up. Mello was holding said vibrator in his face. He pushed it away. 

"The teddy bear happened _once_ ," a little crossly, "when I was eight."

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Mello grinned. “You know I’ve done some weird shit. Anyway, it’s definitely more powerful than the shower head. It’s a Hitachi. Or a Magic Wand, I guess. I think they changed the name at some point.” 

Near didn’t react.

“Wha- don’t tell me you’ve never heard of them. They're literally world famous. _Matt_ has one. Time magazine named them one of the most influential gadgets of all time.” He waved the world famous gadget around in Near’s face. 

Near shook his head wordlessly, eyeing the appliance. It was a blue and white wand with a large round bit on the end. It looked like a very odd microphone. It looked like something a chiropractor used for sore muscles. It looked.. Not very impressive. He certainly didn’t understand why it was supposedly world famous. He’d never heard of it. Although he didn’t exactly keep up with world news on sex toys. 

Then again, there was nothing wrong with a little experimentation. He reached out and lightly touched the head of it. It was soft vinyl. Not too bad. Mello clicked the button on the front and it buzzed. ..Interesting. The power was very strong. Mello chuckled. 

"You look intrigued."

"I am," Near murmured. 

Mello motioned for him to lie down, and he did, spreading his legs a little. But Mello just clicked the wand off and shuffled forward on his knees and leaned over to kiss Near's lips. Near hummed a little and brought his hands to Mello's cheeks, cupping them. They settled onto their sides and into each other's arms and kissed unhurriedly for a long time, completely relaxed as they made out. The wand lay in the small space between their middles, silent in the background of the small slick noises of their mouths.

Mello’s hands roamed over Near’s body, feeling his mostly bare skin. His hands were rough and warm, slightly bigger than his. It felt good. He sighed with contentment, and hooked a leg over Mello’s hips, opening up for him. Mello hummed, smiling into the kiss, as he brought a hand down to Near’s clothed bum and _squeezed_.. Near’s own hand cupped Mello's face, thumb stroking his cheek, feeling the warmth of his face, and eventually slowly came down to lie flat on his chest, to feel his breath come in and out, moving with life. 

After some time, Mello picked the wand up again and placed the head of the toy on his stomach very lightly. It buzzed smoothly and felt ticklish; he smiled against Mello's mouth as they kissed. Mello chuckled with him, mumbling teasing words under his breath. He rubbed it there for a moment, playing around, then flipped the device right side up to graze Near’s nipple, then shoulder, then brought it between their faces to graze Near’s lips. Near let his tongue flick out to to lick it; it tasted like nothing, of course, like factory vinyl. But Mello seemed to like it, so he licked it again, keeping his tongue out longer and keeping eye contact with Mello, who sighed almost silently and placed the wand in the small space between their abdomens, then brought his thumb up to slip into Near's mouth. Near responded well, tasting the salt of his skin as he lavished Mello's thumb. The wand buzzed in the background as they kissed sloppily around the digit. 

He pressed the pad of it against Near's flat tongue, grabbing his jaw with the rest of his hand. Near hummed, encouraging it, and Mello pushed his head up so that he could lick a long stripe up his neck and suck light, fleeting bruises into the delicate skin there. Near moaned softly as the sensitive skin of his neck was bitten and licked. When Mello was satisfied, he grabbed the buzzing wand between them and guided it gently to Nate's clothed mons pubis and rubbed there for a moment until Nate pulled away from his mouth to smile slightly, teasing him for being so gentle. Mello grinned a little and began to pull Nate out of his crisp white boxers, and tossed them somewhere on the floor. He was nude now, and shivered a little with both anticipation and from the cool air of the room. Mello pulled a blanket over them both and Near almost sighed with happiness.

Then Nate shifted forward a bit; Mello held the vibrator firmly against him, for him to rock on, so that he could finally feel the power of it against the most intimate, sensitive part of his body. It felt.. incredible. It hummed, vibrating so quickly it took his breath away. He could feel arousal tingling through his lower body, easing and spreading through him sweet and slow even as the vibrator buzzed quick, quick, quick. 

"Oh," he breathed, and Mello smiled in his periphery. His eyes slowly closed, and a deep humming sound slid from his throat, slow and full like honey from a jar. Maybe he understood why this vibrator was so world famous. Mello growled under his breath at the sight of him; his head was thrown back. Mello leaned forward and up to suck on Near's Adam's apple again and bit it lightly, scraping with his teeth. Near was moaning already, slowly grinding down and against the wand and letting Mello lick and bite at his neck. 

It felt _good_. He felt like the world had shrunk to just the two of them, to the warmth of the comforter over them, the sound of Mello’s voice telling him how beautiful he was, the feeling of the toy pushing harder against his clit, and Mello nuzzling up against his face and pushing their mouths together, face all warm against his own.. 

He moaned into the kiss. Their mouths were mostly open and tongues stroked at each other’s, lazy and sensual even as Near’s arousal grew more desperate. Minutes passed with Near grinding against his new toy, and then he watched Mello reach down to his cock and pull off his dark blue panties and jerk himself off, slow and squeezing tight. Near realized then that he could feel his wetness spreading to his inner thighs, and he finally gave in to arousal, desperate. He threw the blanket off of them both and grabbed the toy. 

Near rolled onto his back (Mello followed him, sitting up onto his knees) and ground the vibrator against his clit, hard, and moaned Mello’s name as he came. 

“Shit,” Mello breathed. Near’s heart was pounding in his chest and fingertips, and his face felt hot as he clicked the wand off and pushed it to the side. He’d never come that quick with Mello. Was he annoyed? He looked up at Mello. His cheeks were pink, and he was completely hard, the tip shiny with precome. Oh, he thought, as Mello surged down to him and pressed their mouths together, hard, so their tongues slid together firmly, and Near’s lower body tingled although he’d just come. _Yes,_ he wanted to moan, but it came out as a low hum with his mouth occupied the way it was. Mello moaned back, and Near realized he was touching himself. He broke off, wanting to see. 

“Yes,” he whispered, now that he could. Mello was masturbating quickly, his hand fisting around his cock. He moaned, his mouth barely an inch separate from Near’s. Near slowly ran his tongue over Mello’s lower lip, making it warm and shiny with saliva, before sucking it lightly. Mello cried out, kissing him hard, and coming onto the sheets and Near’s side. He was breathless for a few seconds, then shuffled over and slumped onto Near, tired. 

Near took a moment to breathe, closing his eyes. He felt relaxed, but not without energy. His entire lower body was tingling with arousal, although he’d just come. Mello was a warm weight on top of him, and the feeling of his breath on his neck made his heart pound faster. His lower thigh was between Near’s bare legs, right up against his cunt; Mello probably didn’t even realize. But then, Mello was looking up and bringing their lips together, sloppy but so, so good, and his knee was right up against his groin and _grinding_ there, oh- 

The dull pleasure of it was, oh, oh- so good, and Mello reached down with his hand-

“You wanna come again?” Mello’s voice was low. Near nodded quickly. He was swollen and sensitive between his legs, but God, Near wanted it, and when Near wanted something, he got it. 

“Yes,” he said aloud this time. His voice was low and breathless. Mello looked at him, eyes dark and mouth still slick with spit, and his hand moved. 

Near was warm and relaxed and slippery-wet between his legs, and two of Mello’s fingers entered him with- not quite ease, but more easily than if he hadn’t just come. Mello’s fingers were longer and a little thicker than his own, and the feeling of it was noticeably different than when he masturbated the same way. It felt fuller and more satisfying. Near’s lower stomach tensed, and his breath started to come more quickly as he felt himself start to build up to orgasm once more. 

They were keeping eye contact, and Mello’s mouth was centimeters from his own as he fingered him. Near impulsively let his tongue come out and lick Mello’s mouth; Mello’s eyes widened briefly before he connected their mouths firmly, open mouthed and filthy and unashamed of it. His fingers were pumping in and out of Near passionately but slowly, deep and making him feel so, so full. Near whimpered- though he hated to call it that- into their kiss and blindly reached for the vibrator. Mello nudged it into his hand. 

The intense vibrations of the wand on his sensitive organs made him overwhelmed; he had to break off their kiss to catch his breath and to moan into Mello’s mouth. Mello’s fingers felt so good inside him, his middle fingers making a fluttery, quick “come here” gesture inside him, and it pushed against a spot that made Near want to cry, it felt so wonderful. The sensations combined with the sound of Mello’s low, encouraging words, and the feeling of Mello’s erection pressing against his side, made him cry out with pleasure, overwhelmed. 

“You want to come like this?” Mello was asking him, breathless. He shook his head quickly. 

“No?” He shook his head again. 

“What do you want, baby?” Mello’s voice was so low, and his fingers _curled_ inside him.. _Oh._

“Fuck me,” Near whispered. It was all he could manage without his voice breaking. It seemed to be enough though, because Mello growled, and surged forward to capture his mouth in a kiss before pulling his fingers back out. Near wanted to moan at the loss, but then Mello was shuffling in between his open legs and rubbing his cock up against his sensitive flesh.. 

The wand was still buzzing against his clit, making his legs shake as Mello pushed inside him with one long, slow thrust. He threw his head back against the pillow and groaned. The addition of Mello’s cock in him with the intense vibrations from his new toy was going to send him over the edge, and he was gasping, was so close and then Mello- took it away. He moaned loudly, unintentionally, and whimpered Mello’s name. 

“Not yet,” Mello said simply, and fucked him, hard. His hips snapped forward, burying his cock deep inside Near over and over, drilling that spot inside that had made Near feel so good just minutes earlier. Near couldn’t stop making noises, moaning and sometimes whimpering on every deep thrust. His clit _throbbed_ , aching for attention, but he wanted to wait, like Mello said. (Although he could probably come from this. Well.. could he? He supposed he'd find out.)

Mello was beautiful above him, all flushed, sweaty skin and golden hair.. Near could see the muscles moving in his flat stomach as he thrust into Near again and again, making his own stomach clench with arousal, making his legs shake and.. Oh, _oh_ , he needed to come. It seemed to come almost out of nowhere, but now his back was arching and he was thrusting back against Mello's cock, and- Mello stopped. 

" _No_ ," he moaned. 

Mello was breathing hard, struggling to stay still, still inside him. "Not yet," he repeated. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Near didn't want to say he was whining, but really, all he wanted was to come already. Why couldn't he? 

Mello just smiled. "It's more intense if you wait. And build up. Trust me, it's good." But he grabbed the vibrator anyway, and pressed it gently between Near’s legs, like an apology. Near hummed at the feeling. It wasn't turned on, was just something for him to grind against, but it was better than nothing, and he pushed his hips forward and against it for a while. Mello watched him with a hungry look in his eyes that made Near tingly and excited. Mello was clearly trying not to fuck him, but his dick was still inside Near, so Near squeezed.. 

"Oh," Mello breathed. His hips pushed forward, just a bit. Then stopped again. Near frowned. Squeezed again. Mello bit back a moan and instead grabbed two fistfuls of Near's white thighs and dug his blunt nails in, a punishment.

"Just wait a second," he whispered. "Just give me a second." 

Near gritted his teeth against the sharp edge of pain, and rested his head back on the pillow. He focused on the feeling of the silent vibrator instead, undulating his hips against the thing. He was still sensitive, but not as close to orgasm as he was before, and he idly rubbed the wand between his legs, not chasing orgasm, just feeling the pleasure of it. Mello sighed as he watched him, soothing the half moon marks on Near's thighs with the pads of his thumbs. "Sorry," he murmured. 

"It's alright," Near said quietly back. "Make it up to me by letting me come." 

Mello smiled at this. "Maybe," he said, and thrust softly into him, an apology. Near hummed, accepting, and pushed forward and down onto his cock, encouraging the movement. 

"You look beautiful like this, you know," Mello murmured. His hips pushed forward slowly, steadily. "You look- just- I don't know. Beautiful."

Near didn't like to think he ever blushed, but his cheeks felt hot, and he knew that he was. What was he meant to say to that? 

"As are you," he decided on. "I love your facial expressions and the noises you make. You keep having to hold yourself back. It's.. Incredibly arousing." 

It was Mello's turn to go pink. "..right," he said, and pushed his hips forward a little more firmly. Near felt his cock inside him, pressing firmly against that spot once more. He breathed slowly, clenching a fist around the toy, grounding himself and grinding against the hard white head of the toy. _Oh.._ he thought. He was slippery with wetness from arousal, and Mello's thrusting motions made slick noises fill the room. The full feeling of Mello’s cock inside him made Near want to _moan_ , and when he let himself do so, it came out long and low and desperate. Mello’s breath hitched, and his hips rolled forward, deep, and oh, that was _wonderful_. Maybe even better than all the times before.

He pushed his hips forward and down a bit, pushing onto Mello’s cock. Mello made an encouraging sound, pulled them together more closely, and leaned forward to kiss him, slow. An enormous wave of relief and arousal washed over Near as Mello thrust in and out of him a bit faster. His eyes were closed, mouth open and moaning intermittently into Mello’s. Their bodies met, melting together, as close as you could be to another human, and it felt- oh, it felt _good_ . Intimate and passionate and so good. Near wanted to- oh, he wanted to come, yes, but- he wanted to cry, actually. Mello felt so good inside him, and he wanted to pull him closer, but it was impossible, this was the closest he could be to Mello. His arms were wrapped around Mello, hugging him, pulling him close, and their faces were right up against each others’.. He could feel tears pricking his eyes and squeezing his throat, and he wanted to be _closer_ , and he whimpered. 

Mello pulled away, _no-_

“Are you okay?” He asked, breathless and voice deep, before he noticed that Near was almost crying. “Nate..” he whispered, and a tear slipped down Near’s face. He looked away, but Mello held his face with his hand and made Nate look at him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he said softly. Nate shook his head, unable to speak. Mello kissed him gently and rocked his hips forward, burying his head in his neck and kissing him there, too. The feeling of Mello all around him, being so gentle with him, made more tears leak from his eyes, hot and wet on his cheeks. He squeezed his arms around Mello, holding him as he made love to him. 

“I want to come,” Near whispered, voice close to breaking. 

“I know, baby,” Mello murmured against his neck. “You want it like this? Or the wand?” 

“Just like this.” 

Mello nodded, kissing his neck again, and thrust into him slow and steady. They rocked together like that, intimate and deliberate, for a while, until Nate began to moan, and Mello thrust a little harder, getting that angle that made Nate tremble with overwhelmed arousal. He whispered his lover’s name again and again, making him speed up, until he came, shaking, with a cry. Mello whimpered against his neck, and sped up. Near was still in the high of a powerful orgasm, seeing white, with all his muscles tensed. When they relaxed, he swore he could feel the endorphins spreading through his body. He felt soft and relaxed, and in love. Mello was moaning, so, so close, and he whispered, “Can I-”

Nate squeezed his arms around Mello and Mello almost sobbed. “I need- you feel so- _oh-_ ”

“What do you need, Mihael?” But he knew. 

“Can I come in you?” he whispered. ..Nate would have said yes even if he didn’t have an IUD. Mello groaned when he said this aloud, and gave a couple more thrusts before burying his head against Near’s neck and coming with a cry. The feeling of it, of him spurting hot come inside him, was so good Near actually moaned, and hugged Mihael again, hard.

“I love you,” his lover gasped. Nate murmured it back and let the stinging tears gathering in his eyes slide down his cheeks. 

-

Mihael’s hand carded through his hair and his thumb occasionally stroked his cheekbone. Nate hummed, head tilting so Mihael could hold his face with his hand. The two were sweaty and a little gross, and Nate could feel come leaking out of him, but he couldn’t care less. They were on their sides again, faces close enough to kiss, but instead just rubbing noses occasionally. 

Eventually, Nate spoke. “I think,” he murmured, “I understand why that vibrator is so world famous.” 

Mihael smiled and kissed him lightly. “Not just a vibrator. A magic wand. Special kind of vibrator.”

“Magic, hm? Yes, I’d say that was pretty magical.”

Mihael hummed, thinking. “Nah," he said. "That’s all us." 

**Author's Note:**

> god that was fun to write. (and yes, near magically and randomly has an iud. i wanted to write mello coming in him, what can i say. if u have a uterus AND a thing for come, like.. u have to get birth control. it's unfortunate, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) 
> 
> if you liked this, let me know in the comments or by giving kudos!! or, leave a suggestion for a pwp and i will write it for u and/or work it into my next fic!!
> 
> also if u liked this, check out my other fics!!! i have a shit ton of meronia pwps lol


End file.
